


62. Meeting the Kwantens

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [62]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	62. Meeting the Kwantens

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): meeting the Kwantens  
 **players only. current.**

"Are you comfortable sleeping with me in their house?" Ryan asks, looking away from the road to glance at Sam while he drives. "Because I told my mum she's not putting you in the guest room alone, so she's prepared for the idea."

Sam nods. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like with my parents and even with them, I'll make sure they put us in the same room next time." Put his dad to the test.

"Okay." Ryan grins at the thought. "You know, I can only think of once the entire time in high school that I actually had sex with someone in my parent's house. My friggin' brothers were always around, and we all shared a bedroom." He downshifts, pulling off the main road onto a side street.

"Have I heard this story?" Sam asks. He's pretty sure he hasn't and nudges Ryan's thigh with his fist. "Spill."

"One time. _One time_ the four of them were actually all out of the house at the same time, and my girlfriend Lila snuck over. You know, to study." Ryan snorts a laugh. "We were naked in, like, three minutes flat. Usually we had sex at her house," he recalls, turning down the radio. "God knows why her mum trusted me."

Sam grins. "Could be that innocent face of yours," he teases.

"Yeah, well, obviously her trust was not well grounded," Ryan says with a laugh. "There we are," he points, feeling the familiar pull of excitement in his gut at coming home. In a way. "Third house on the left. And -- uh-oh."

"What?"

"It looks like... fuck, it looks like my brothers are here," Ryan answers, counting up the cars in front of the house. "I was hoping she wouldn't do that. You know, to try and ease you into things, not hit you with everyone at once. Can you handle a houseful of Kwantens?"

It's not the ideal situation for Sam but there's not much choice, is there? He nods. "Yeah. I think so," he says, flashing Ryan a smile.

Ryan parks the car and grins over at his lover. "Love you," he says, and pulls Sam in for a quick kiss before swinging open his door.

"Love you too," Sam says with a soft sigh, meeting Ryan in front of the car. "Should we bring our bags in now?" he asks, even though he only has the one.

"Nah, just the flowers," Ryan says, holding up the bouquet of lilies. "It's like bringing sand to the desert, what with my mum's garden, but she drilled it into me never to show up anywhere empty-handed. She-- Mum!" Ryan exclaims as a petite woman bustles out onto the front stoop. He grabs her around the waist and twirls her, their smiles wide and matching.

Sam stands there, smiling, watching the two of them together, not wanting to intrude on the moment.

"Finally! We've been waiting for months, and -- come in, come in!" Sofia Kwanten grabs Sam's hand and pulls him into the house. Ryan has been so secretive about Sam that she doesn't want to risk anything by having the young men out on the street. "You must be Sam! How lovely to meet you!" She kisses his cheek and Ryan follows them in, shutting the front door.

"Thanks," Sam says, cheeks warming a little. "It's wonderful to meet you too, Mrs. Kwanten," he adds, glancing at Ryan. "Ryan talks about you all the time."

"Ohh, well." She pinks up herself. "Call me Sofia. And that's Tim, stuffing his face over there, and there's Matthew, my baby," she says, pointing. Then she throws a look at her younger boys and says sternly, "I know you're not sitting down while I'm introducing you to someone. And my husband George must still be in the garage, working on his motorbike. Matt, go fetch him."  
   
"Make up your mind, Mum," one of the men mutters, but he gives Sam a smile and shakes his hand before ducking out of the room.  
   
"Good to meet you," Tim says, shaking Sam's hand in turn. "Ryan's mystery man." He grins, then gives his older brother a hug.  
   
Sam's a little overwhelmed, unused to having his and Ryan's relationship accepted so easily, so openly, by anyone outside Citadel, but the smiles are genuine and so are the handshakes and he just grins back, telling everyone what a pleasure it is to meet them and watching Ryan looking so fucking happy. His brothers are gorgeous, built a lot like Ryan, though neither's nearly as sexy in Sam's not-so-humble opinion.

"And Ryan, you remember Jenny?" Tim asks, putting his arm possessively around the shoulders of a pretty blonde girl.  
   
"Yeah, of course I do." Ryan gives her a hug, pleased that Tim brought her. "Sam, this is Tim's girlfriend Jenny, I met her on my last trip here."  
   
"Sit sit sit," Sofia fusses at Sam, before he can get a word in. "Are you hungry? Dinner will be ready soon. Ryan, I made your favourite."  
   
Ryan sniffs the air. "Spaghetti Bolognese? Mum, you're a queen." He sits down next to Sam, linking their fingers together.  
   
"Absolutely, she is," George Kwanten says, entering the room and handing out bottles of Victoria Bitter to the boys. He wipes condensation on his jeans, then holds out his hand. "You must be Sam."

"Yes, sir," Sam says, standing to shake George's hand. "It's good to meet you, Mr. Kwanten."

"Yeah, well. We're glad you could make it." George's smile belies his gruff words. "Ryan seems very taken with you. I'm going to have to ask what your intentions are." He sits down in his favourite easy chair, his eyes on Sam.  
   
" _Dad_ ," Ryan protests, and Tim snickers, but George just waves them down.

Sam glances at Ryan, their fingers linked once again, unsure just how serious Ryan's father is. "Well, we've only been together a few months," he points out, "but I've never felt this way about anyone before and I'm hoping we'll be together for a long time."

"Dad, don't ask him that," Ryan cuts in, squeezing Sam's fingers. His cheeks are flaming. "I thought _Mum_ was going to be the bad one."  
   
"Bad what? You thought what?" Sofia interjects, clearly offended. "Ryan Christian Kwanten, don't tell me that--"  
   
"Someone got full-named," Matthew snickers, and Sofia just glares.  
   
 _Ohh god_. This is going downhill fast. "You know, when I met Sam's parents, they went comparatively easy on me," Ryan informs his family. At least, they'd saved the most serious grilling for after he'd had a chance to get used to them a bit.  
   
Sofia huffs again. Before she can say anything, though, Tim shows unusual mercy. "I want to hear about what it's like to be a movie star," he insists loudly. "Sam, have you had a lot of combat training?"

"I don't know if I'd call it a lot," Sam says, seizing on the opportunity to talk about anything but his 'intentions,' not trusting that Ryan's parents won't come right out and ask when they're going to be getting grandkids, "but I've done sword training for Clash of the Titans and Krav Maga - that's the martial arts the IDF and Mossad use - for The Debt. I do most of my own stunt work so I tend to get trained in whatever weapons my characters are using."

"Krav Maga? That is _so_ badass," Matthew enthuses. "Do you ever get to keep your costumes or props or anything?"

Sam grins. "Not really. Most of the stuff gets auctioned off for charity."

Ryan relaxes as his brothers ply Sam with one movie star question after another. He sits back and drinks his VB, content to listen and learn. Tensing up again only when Matthew asks, with a side glance at Ryan, "What's it like pretending to get busy with all those hot actresses?"

Aware Ryan's parents are listening as well, Sam tempers his answer. "About the furthest thing from hot you can imagine," he says. "You've got the lights and cameras, everyone hanging around, watching, commenting, you've got this sock thing on, and the director directing, and really, half the time I'm not sure how we manage to make it look even vaguely sexy." 

 _Good answer_. Ryan smiles at his feet, pleased. It's something he hadn't thought to ask, himself.  
   
"And you're not planning to come out, Sam?" Ryan's mum asks. "But your family knows about you and Ryan?"

Christ. No wonder Ryan had been concerned about bringing him here. They're barely through the door and Sam already feels like he's at the Inquisition. "No, I don't," he says bluntly, careful to keep his voice soft. "Not right now. I don't think my career could handle it and I'm not willing to take the risk." He rubs his free hand over the back of his neck. "But yes, my parents know and they approve. They really like Ryan."

A calculating look comes into Sofia's blue eyes. "Can I have your mum's phone number?"  
   
Ryan is horrified. "No, you can _not_ ," he insists, and she holds up a hand.  
   
"I was just asking, Ryan," she says tartly. "And I wasn't asking you. I just want to get to know your... Sam's parents."  
   
"Don't give it to her," Ryan warns Sam, getting to his feet. "We need to go bring our stuff in," he tells his family, waiting for Sam to follow before he heads out the front door.

Sam follows quickly, grateful for the promise of some breathing room even if it's only for a few minutes.

"God," Ryan mutters, once the door swings shut behind them. "God!" He scrubs a hand over his face, exasperated. "I'm sorry. I love them to pieces, but..."

"It's okay. You warned me," Sam says, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep himself from touching Ryan, out here, where anyone could see. "I have to be honest though. I thought you were exaggerating."

Ryan gives him a rueful smile. "No such luck." He sighs, and hitches his carry-on over his shoulder. "Think you can stand to go back in there? We could always go out for dinner." It might start an international incident, but at least it's a possibility.

"I'll be fine," Sam assures him, grabbing his own bag. "I might take it all out on you later, after we leave, but I'll be fine for now," he adds with a grin.

"My family, my ass. Makes sense." A bit of the tension flows out of his shoulders as he realizes just how well Sam is taking this. "Thank you. Really."

"You're welcome," Sam says, shrugging a little. "But I guess it's kind of like your dad asking about my intentions. I wouldn't be here if they weren't honourable." If he didn't know just how important Ryan's family is to him. How much a part of his life - and theirs together - they'll be.

"Actions speak louder, eh?" Ryan gives him a smile, and leads him back into the house. This time, though, he heads straight for the guest bedroom, with no inquisitive-family stops along the way.

"Did your family meet Andrew?" Sam asks when they reach the guest room.

"Yeah. About a year in. It was the first time I brought a bloke home," Ryan murmurs, kicking his shoes off. "Dad didn't like him. Mum did. They were all so pissed off when he broke up with me, though. They're loyal like that."

"I can imagine," Sam says, setting his bag down. "Were they hoping you'd marry him?"

It feels weird to be discussing his past Sir, but in a way Ryan is grateful that Sam has the nerve to ask. "I'm sure they were hoping I'd be happy with him. Marriage, I don't know; I was younger then." Ryan sits down on the bed, looking up at his lover.

"Do they put as much pressure on your brothers?" Sam asks, taking a seat beside Ryan. "What about Tim and Jenny?"

"Oh yeah. Mum told me she's already asked Tim if he wants my grandmother's ring," Ryan explains. "He told her not yet, so now she's even more impatient." He links his fingers with Sam's, rubbing his cheek against his lover's shoulder.

"Wow," Sam says softly, blowing out a breath. "You know, my parents didn't want to know anything about my private life for so long... It's hard to get used to the other end of the spectrum."

Ryan nods. "It was a shock to them all when I came out. I think I confused them more than anything, because I'd appeared so straight for so long... but they did all right with it. I think they were more sad than angry, and eventually they got over that as well. Matthew didn't care a whit," he adds after a moment. "Said it just left more girls for him."

Sam laughs. "That's a good way of looking at it," he says, giving Ryan's fingers a squeeze.

Ryan brushes a kiss over Sam's cheek, then sighs. "If they pressure you," he says - ha, _if_ \- "the good news is it's only because they know how much I love you. Or they wouldn't bother. Well, much. I think Mum's more afraid for me than she is for my brothers."

"Yeah." Sam nods. "Why? Because you're gay?"

"Yeah, exactly. She worries it'll be harder for me to find someone. She pulls out statistics and everything when she needs to," he says with a soft chuckle.

"Well, you've found someone," Sam says. "It's just a matter of us deciding when we're ready for everything else."

 _When_. Not if. _That's interesting_. "Yeah," Ryan whispers, not trusting himself to say anything more. Maybe he's as bad as his mum, deep down. He sighs. "Ready to face them again? They might behave a little better this time."

"Yeah." Sam nods and then grins. "Either way, you can make it up to me later."

"Deal," Ryan says, turning to Sam for a kiss.

Sam covers Ryan's mouth with his, lips soft and warm, tongue flicking into Ryan's mouth, tasting his lover, and again, deepening the kiss.

Ryan groans softly, belatedly remembering that he shouldn't be making any noise at all. But Sam lights him up so fast. He twines his arms around his lover, unable to resist touching him.

Cursing softly, Sam finally draws back. "How long before they come looking for us?" he whispers.

With a sigh, Ryan lets him go, sliding his hands down Sam's arms. He shrugs. "A couple of minutes?" Not long enough.

Shit. "Then we'd better go see them," Sam says, taking Ryan's hand again. "Before they do and find us doing something that'll scar them for life."

"Scar them into not asking us any more questions," Ryan mutters, but he lets Sam pull him to his feet. "Don't worry, I'll remember where we were," he promises, opening the bedroom door.

"Good, because you know I will," Sam teases, letting Ryan lead him back to his family.  



End file.
